


The Enslavement of Lion-o and Tygra

by kyodragboar



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Bad Ending, Drugs, Gang Rape, Incest, Lizards, M/M, Mind Break, Sexual Slavery, Thisneededtobedone, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeskips, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: An outing that was supposed to be a brotherly bonding trip turns to a nightmare as the two Princes of Thunderra are captured by the Lizards. With each passing day, the two descend further into a Sex-filled nightmare, one that seems to be inescapable.Don't like it? Then don't read.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Enslavement of Lion-o and Tygra

**Author's Note:**

> Lion-o and Tygra are above the age of 18 in this story. I own noting, all rights reserve. XD

"Hmm, To think That we managed to capture not one, but both of the Princes of those cats." 

Slithe hissed with glee as he and his men looked at the two, bound, gagged and naked princes of Thunderra, Lion-o and Tygra were struggling in their binds as they leered at the lizard boss.

"I could kill you both...But..." He leaned in close to the two. "...Where's the fun in that? No, to pay for your people's abuse of us, we will pay you back a hundredfold, You'll both become our sex slaves."

The two growled furiously before they were shoved onto their knees. Lion-o's gag was removed, but before he could say anything, Slithe, the large, bulky lizard shoved his large fat cock into his mouth and down his throat. Slithe hissed in lust as he shimmied out of his loincloth. Another lizard approach Tygra with his cock out and pulled Tygra's gag out from his mouth.

"Don't you fucking dar-" Tygra managed to get out, but his mouth was soon filled with cock as the lizard began to facefuck the prince. The two Feline Royals were both being face fuck by Slithe and one of his lizard minions. 

"This striped bastard's mouth is so good boss." The minion fucking Tugra's mouth said hissing.

"As is the king's son's mouth." Slithe muttered. He then pulled his cock free of Lion-o's mouth. "It should be wet enough." He then shoved Lion-o onto the cave ground, before flipping him onto his chest.

"Wet enough for-No..." Lion-o said seeing the larger reptile aiming his cock into his young virgin anus. "No...Anything but this." He looked over and saw Tygra bent over by the lizard grunt, eyes shut as he tried to brace himself for penetration. All Lion-o could do was claw at the cavernous floor as Slithe and his solider pushed their tips into the two former princes.

The two cat's yells were a mix of pain and shame.

It hurt at first, But as the two lizards rooted deep within the felines, they began to gently thrust, spreading the two wide. With each passing minute, the lizards bored deeper into the princes, striking their prostates. Each thrust causing the cat's own malehoods to grow.

"They're getting hard!" A lizard pointed out, causing Slithe and the other lizard fucking Tygra to flip their prey onto their backs, exposing their cocks to their captors. 

"Enjoying yourselves?" Slithe commented bending over the lion. "Don't worry, You'll be getting lots of love from us." He hissed, before shoving his mouth onto Lion-o's. Catching the young lord off-guard from the invading tongue. Lion-o moaned around the kiss as his eyes rolled back a little. he broke the kiss as a lizard walked up to Slithe with a small box, upon opening revealed a set of vials each containing a pink liquid. Slithe grabbed a vial while another took one and walked over to Lion-o's brother. A pop of a cork later, Slithe had forced the liquid down the prince's throat, while the lizards around Tygra held his head while they poured the fluid into his open mouth.

"W...What did you...." Lion-o said over Tygra's attempt to vomit up the serum. The lion felt his body catch on fire as his cock beings to pre. 

**"Primal Poison,"** Slithe said cupping Lion-o's chin. "It's toxic that'll evoke your inner beast. It's used as a sex booster..." Slithe leaned in close. "Of course, It was pulled off the market, something about destroying the drinker's mind and making them into a sex addict." Lion-o's eyes widen in horror. "Once per day we'll force you to drink a vial, you'll become more and more of a slut with each dose until eventually, you'll forget you were ever a prince in the first place."

The lizards all laughed at the princes' fates, They were destined to be the lizards broken sex slaves...And nothing was going to change that.

Slithe's humping began to speed up. "I'm going to fucking cum. Take it!" Slithe hissed as he thrust hard. "Take it, Bitch!" 

A warm feeling began to spread throughout Lion-o's body, His own member suddenly jerked and released seed all over the cave floor.

"...From this day forth...You two belong to me." Was all Lion-o heard from Slithe before everything faded to black.

* * *

**Day 3**

The lizards used the princes as fleshlights, They were both no longer resisting thanks to the primal poison they been regularly forced to consume. 

"Fuck, These two are hot." A lizard said pulling out of Tygra's well-used ass.

A lizard was kissing Lion-o whilst fucking. "This kid's a good kisser, He much really like lizard tongue." He said pulling away from him. "You like being smothered by lizard tongue?"

Lion-o said noting but nod.

* * *

**Day 25**

It's been a few weeks since the prince's capture. The poison was now making a hole in their memory. Tygra was now riding a lizard's cock, all while Slithe watched while drinking a goblet of wine. Lion-o was forced to suck the lizard. 

"Good, Very good." Slithe said with glee as Tygra moaned and came.

* * *

**Day 30**

Lion-o and Tygra were now wearing gold collars, They fiddled with the rings around their necks, but made no effort to remove it. "So, your saying it's completely hidden?" Slithe asked the leader of his scout team.

"Yes. The castle we discovered has a magic displacement cloak that completely hides it presencessss..." The scout said hissing. "It would be the idea place to hide away with the princesss until this heat dies down."

"Good, Good. Send a team to clean it up, once we have an opening. We'll sneak to it...Along with our Pets..." Slithe said whilst eyeing the two cats.

* * *

**Day 40**

"Welcome to your new home, pets." Slithe said to the two slave cats as they looked around, the poison had destroyed most of their memories of their previous life. Forgetting that they once lived in a palace like this one.

"Now..." The husky lizard said sitting down in the throne at the back of the throne and undoing his loincloth. "Suck my cock, pets."

The two cats obeyed, walking over before getting on their knees and servicing the fat cock while Slithe sighed please with himself.

"This is the life...."

* * *

**Day 67**

In the bedroom of the mysterious palace, the two pet cats, Lion-O and Tygra were deeply kissing one another. Passing the time until their master came home. They didn't need the poison anymore, Their minds have sunken to the depts of pleasure, beyond saving.

"Hmmm...."

"Ah...Lion-o..."

The two felines hands wandered over each other's bodies when someone entered the room. Both cats turned with happiness filled looks. "Welcome home, Master!" They both said at once.

Slithe had changed, He was no longer a dirty bandit general of the lizards, He was now garbed in gold jewelry, with their new hideout secured, And their acquisition of the recipe for the Primal Poison, He had become an overlord. He smiled lewdly as he slipped out of his loincloth to crawl into bed with his two pets. 

"Mine," Slithe said before kissing Lion-o, after a moment of primal kissing, he began to kiss Tygra. "All Mine. He then pinned Lion-o to the bed and ripped off his own loincloth before thrusting into the cat's well-trained hole.

 _"This is the life..."_ The lizard lord thought before cumming into his pet. Moments later, He grabbed Tygra and kissed him whilst Lion-o clean his seed-soaked cock.

* * *

**Day ???**

"Again, For me, my pets."

"Of course, master."

With those words, the two pet cats began their dance for their lord, slowly moving their body for their master. Grinding against one another, kissing, groping. All the while the lizard drank for his chalice. A lizard walked up to the lord and whispered something.

"...Go to my room, My pets. Something came up that needs my attention." Slithe said, stopping the two's dancing. "Keep the bed warm for me."

"Yes, our Lord." Both cats said with a bow as Slithe walked past them, rubbing Lion-o behind his ear, earning a purr from him, before painfully leaving the two.

Descending to the dungeon. He looked somewhat happy, with the new and improved Primal Poison he can now easily break the strongest minds in Thundera, Two such prizes were in mind.

He opened the cell door, there, chained against the wall, Naked. Were two, old, Yet muscular cats.

Slithe smiled as he held up a vial of the toxic poison.

"Hello, Panthro and Grune." He said earning a glare from the two doomed generals.....

**Day 1**


End file.
